Un Sueño, Un Deseo, Una Eternidad
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, OoC, M-Preg] Han pasado 10 años desde que Ciel y Sebastián lograran su felicidad en pareja compartiendo la eternidad como demonios, más sin embargo, ahora desean tener con ellos el fruto de ese demoniaco amor, aqui veremos que paso, pasara, y el camino que recorreran por ese pequeño demonio que desean traer a este mundo... Esperemos lo logren.
1. 10 Años Después

**Bienvenidas mis hermosas ladies, les extrañe mucho esta vez, como habrán leído en el capítulo final de **_**"Un Té, Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento" **_**–El Final para un nuevo comienzo- les prometí M-Preg, ya que como leyeron Grell Y Adrian (Undertaker) tuvieron unos hermosos gemelos, Andrew y Lilly, Pues bueno retomaremos la vida de nuestro par de enamorados demoniacos… la trama se va a dar sola conforme a la inspiración que tenga justo como con el fic anterior, así que sin más retrasos, les daré la introducción… **

**Este nuevo fic como ya leyeron se llama **_**"Un Sueño, Un Deseo, Una Eternidad" **_**aquí veremos la vida que llevan nuestros demoniacos ya unos 10 años después de su boda… les prometo narrarla como flashback~, y bueno los dejo con el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, gracias por leerme.**

* * *

**Cap 1: 10 años Después… **

Habían pasado ya 10 años desde que Ciel decidió compartir la demoniaca naturaleza de su amado Sebastián, y muchos pensarían que se quedo con la apariencia de un hermoso joven de 16 años… pues lamento decepcionarles… Aunque creo que no mucho, Ciel siguió creciendo claro a un ritmo más pausado, pero sin duda con esa belleza que lo caracterizaba, su sonrisa se había convertido en una muestra de dulzura, seducción y ese tinte de maldad habitual en un demonio, contaba ya con 26 años de edad, pero su apariencia era no mayor a 20 años… y la de Sebastián si la razonábamos no llegaba a ser ni mayor a unos 30 años… a pesar de que este príncipe del infierno tenía ya unos siglos en su existencia.

El día era normal en la Mansión Phantomhive… Corrijo Michaelis-Phantomhive, como cualquier sábado tenían la visita de Adrián, Grell, Andrew y Lilly Crevan… Los pequeños shinigamis corrían de un lado a otro jugando con una pequeña rubia de unos 7 años llamada Elena, era hija de Bard y Meyrin, quien lo diría hasta este par se enamoro… Hasta de paso se casaron y tuvieron una hija…

–_Moo~ No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tan rápido 10 años, los cuales han sido increíbles a tu lado Adrian, además de que nuestros pequeños ya están en la academia infantil shinigami, como lo mejor de lo mejor~.- _Hablaba completamente llena de orgullo maternal el pelirrojo, quien esta ocasión portaba un traje sastre de oficina con falda debajo de la rodilla, baya que a Adrian le gustaba esa ropa en Grell, pero lo que no le gustaba a él, era usar ese traje negro nuevamente, si Adrián Crevan había regresado a trabajar al despacho… Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en el mundo shinigami.

–_Hehehe~ Ya ves querida~ el tiempo pasa~ hehehe~ a ver cuando tenemos otro bebé.- _Insinuó en tono sugerente al pelirrojo que solo se sonrojó a sobre manera… _– ¡Moo! Adrián… pero que cosas dices querido~ La verdad si me gustaría otro bebé, pero antes de eso… Estamos aquí para ayudar a Sebastián y Ciel… ¿Bien queridos… Que ha pasado?, siempre que les tocamos el tema de un bebé, se ponen recelosos, hasta se ponen tensos… Han pasado 10 años, ¿Por qué no han podido?... - _Se podía oir en un tono un tanto preocupado salir de la voz de Grell.

–_Pues veras Grell-San, Nosotros ya lo hemos hablado e intentado… y créeme que ha sido muchas veces en estos últimos 10 años desde que nos presentaron a nuestros ahijados… Ciel no es para nada débil como cuando solía ser humano, y aunque ya tiene esos mismos 10 años como demonio, hay cosas en su cuerpo que aun no se han podido acomodar ni desarrollar correctamente ,incluso he estado algo receloso de pedirle ayuda a alguien en especial, tú la conoces… Sabes a quien me refiero, pero no se… estoy un tanto receloso porque, aunque si hemos acordado en tener un bebé, al método demoniaco convencional… No lo logramos… Y conoces el orgullo de mi amado esposo… no se rendirá hasta que lo logremos solos…- _Soltó un suspiro un tanto frustrado el demoniaco mayor, quien le tomo la mano a Ciel, quien estaba un tanto triste… **tenían ese sueño de volverse una familia un poco más grande, un deseo para incrementar su felicidad en esta eternidad.**

–_Pues es como ya ha dicho Sebastián, Y bueno les hemos mandado hablar ya que les tenemos confianza, son familia y sobre todo por el conocimiento anatómico tan amplio de Adrian-San… Que no solo comprende humanos, si no también shinigamis y demonios… por eso queríamos que… pues tu me revisaras Adrian-San… ¿Podrías?- _Decía con un poco de pena el demonio de mirar zafiro a lo que Undertaker le contesto… _–Claro Conde~ será un placer hehehe~ no se preocupe está en buenas manos~ hehehe~ en un rato mas vamos a su estudio~, pero tengo duda Sebastián, quien es esa persona de quien hicieron mención tu y Grell…- _Se oía intrigado el platinado por conocer la identidad de esa persona, de tanta confianza para ellos dos…

–_Pues veras Adrián, de quien estamos hablando no es nada más ni nada menos que de mi madre… Ella podría… pero no se donde se encuentra tengo más de un siglo que no se de su existencia… pero sé que si la busco rápidamente aparecerá… Grell la conoce… por algo en particular, pero eso no importa, no le puedo pedir ayuda si Ciel no quiere esa ayuda que estamos poniendo como último recurso…- _Sebastián volteo y beso las manos de Ciel. _–Amor… no te sientas mal… podremos un día hacerlo, anda ahora ve a que te revise Adrián y a partir de ahí veremos qué hacer para poder tener un hijo, así que no te angusties mi hermoso azulino…- _hablaba dulce y comprensivamente Sebastián hacia Ciel, el cual solo asintió y se levanto de su silla para ir con Adrián al estudio para esa revisión, claro no sin antes besar a Su esposo de mirar carmesí, Ciertamente aunque tuviera 26 años aun tenía un tanto de ese aire infantil, hermoso y encantador, que le hacía imposible a Sebastián negarle algo a su amado.

* * *

**Bueno… hasta aquí dejare el primer capítulo de esa secuela, espero les guste… si desean algo en especial ya saben mis bellas ladies, déjenme un Review, y con gusto les complaceré en medida que me sea posible, tengan dulces pesadillas, un beso. **

**Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


	2. Miedos Y Confecciones

**Hola mis hermosas ladies, después de un buen resto les traigo la 2da entrega de este fanfic, les pregunto mis queridas almas ¿Quisieran conocer a la madre de Sebastián?... Les pregunto que esta algo prometedor e interesante, en fin vamos a ver como se desenvuelven los hechos en este fic. Bueno ya sin mas... Por el momento las dejo con este capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 2: Miedos Y Confecciones.**

Mientras Adrián estaba a solas con Ciel en el estudió revisándolo y descartando cosas sobre la salud del joven demoniaco, Grell y Sebastián se encontraba platicando bastante intrigados sobre algunos temas, temas que más adelante en la historia tendrían que salir, así como pueden ser o no desconcertantes. La plática que sostenían shinigami y demonio se ponía muy tensa ya que Grell estaba insistente.

-_Sebastián... Yo se que le tienes resentimiento a tu madre, pero realmente no sabes que paso y el porqué se tuvo que ir... O que le hizo mi madre... Sabes a la perfección que la mitad de mi naturaleza es demoniaca... ¿Cuando has visto otro shinigami con dentadura de tiburón?... Ni a mi padre verdad... Vamos Sebastián no seas necio, tu y yo estamos prácticamente emparentados a mas de una forma... Recuerda ese linaje que está en Ciel, un día tendrá que saberlo y Adrián tendrá que recordarlo aunque haya quitado ese pasado de su propio cinematic record... Pero ese no es el punto demonio necio, si quieres un bebé, no te queda más que llamarla, o dime... ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?...- _Grell ya estaba un tanto alterado, realmente tener secretos a estas alturas no le parecía bien, pero no era exactamente quien... incluso el no le había dicho a su platinado la identidad de su madre, solo lo que está en los registros, que era una demonia peligrosa, pero eso sería tema para otra ocasión.

-_Grell, eso ya lo sé, sé que no debo ponerme necio... No debería... Pero hasta yo tengo miedos y resentimientos, mi madre me tuvo que dejar de la nada... Y mi padre solo se empecinó en querer matar a la tuya... Quien iba a pesar que después de gansos siglos nos fuéramos a conocer y que nuestro pasado estaría conectado, si ya sé que eres mitad demonio, no me lo recuerdes... Pero vamos entiende que no sé que puedo hacer en este momento mientras más recuerdo más miedo tengo de llamarla o verla, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, ya que sabes que un demonio tiene que tener sus recuerdos perdidos al ser contratista... Pero te daré la razón Grell la buscare... Aunque el orgulloso de mi esposo no quiera... _\- Hablaba completamente cansado y frustrado el demoniaco de mirar rubí mientras sonreía un tanto desanimado a lo que el pelirrojo le abrazo a forma de consuelo, momentos después se calmaron y siguieron hablando mientras los sirvientes jugaban con los pequeños de Adrián y Grell así como la hija de Bard y Meyrin, mientras en el estudio Adrián le daba buenas y malas noticias a Ciel. Además de que el demoniaco menor se enteraría de algo que nunca creyó posible... Pero al parecer ya era justo y necesario que se enterara.

_-Ciel... Esto no es fácil para mi, pero creo que será necesario buscar a la madre de Sebastián, el porqué de esto, es simple, ella es la mejor médico infernal... Te confesare, yo me paso leyendo cada registro de la biblioteca shinigami inglesa, me los se de memoria, por lo tanto puedo saber en mi memoria quien es ella, pero... Además de que si es quien creo que fue hace muchos siglos... Esto será irónico... Pero no te puedo adelantarte nada, solo que bueno espero no me odies, sabes que yo tenía lazos con tu padre como informante, además de que te conocí de bebé antes de eso conocí a su antecesora... Tu abuela Claudia Phantomhive, era fue la original perro guardián de la difunta reina, que si no fuera por ella, sus estúpidas misiones y deseos mi amada Claudia estaría viva... Que Grell me perdone... Pero mis gemelos no son mis primeros hijos... Ciel esto es muy difícil para mí... Yo sostuve una relación con tú abuela... Y tú padre Vincent así como tu tía Francés... Son hijos míos, porque crees que a pesar de estas casada ella no usaba su nombre de casada ella nació y murió como Phantomhive... Ciel, en otras palabras tú vendría siendo mi nieto...- _Sin duda el decirle todo esto a Ciel al fin era doloroso para Adrián... Muy doloroso, esta sería la mayor y principal razón por la cual el perdió la cordura hace tanto tiempo así como quiso arrancarse o suspender esa parte de su cinematic record, además sus cicatrices eran el recuerdo constante de la pelea en donde se arriesgó a muerte por Claudia.

Ciel no podía creer lo que había oído, no podía... No lo conseguía asimilar, se levanto de su asiento un tanto exasperado... No sabía que tenía que ver esto con su imposibilidad de tener un bebé con su esposo, entonces de pronto con la mirada un tanto ida y la mirada expectante de Adrián sobre él, el demoniaco se puso a razonarlo dándose cuenta de que con eso, justo con eso recordó algunas de las palabras que una vez le dijo Vincent en la víspera de sus 10 años...

_**..::Flashback::..**_

_-Ciel... Hijo mío, ¿Ya estás listo? Tenemos que ver al sepulturero, se que te inquieta y hasta un poco de miedo te da verlo, pero tenemos un lazo sumamente fuerte y especial con él, un día te diré cual es ese lazó tan único..._\- Hablaba con ese tono amoroso Vincent a su pequeño hijo que era idéntico a él excepto por ese hermoso y bello mirar zafiro, mirar que se intrigo con las palabras de su progenitor. -_¿Un lazo?... ¿A que te refieres papá?, pero que yo sepa solo es quien te da información para tu trabajo... ¿Que lazo podemos tener?.._.- Se oía bastante intrigado y confundido al más pequeño de los Phantomhive, entonces su padre lo cargo en brazos y le sonrió dulcemente. _-Es el lazo más importante que puedes tener con alguien después del amor... La sangre... Creo que podría decirte ya... Que él es tu ab...-_ las palabras de Vincent fueron interrumpidas por su amada esposa Rachell quien les pregunto que si estaban listos para irse con el sepulturero... Vincent sonrió con cierto aire de encantadora malicia y con un dedo sobre sus labios le pidió silencio al pequeño Ciel.

_**..::Fin del Flashback::..**_

Ciel levanto la mirada hacia Adrián quien estaba preocupado por la reacción del menor además tenía aun mas por decirle, pero la reacción de Ciel fue totalmente inesperada por Adrián, Ciel se acerco a Adrián y lo abrazo, tanto tiempo que pensó que algo le faltaba irónicamente lo vino encontrando 16 años después, si bien nuestro demoniaco conde ya era alguien dulce, mas expresivo y sin duda sonreía sin miedo y recelo como antes, ese pequeño niño que reprimió por tantos años para poder sobrevivir salía justo ahora ya que se encontraba llorando en brazos de Adrián. A lo que Adrián no supo más que abrazarlo protectoramente. -_Ciel... Ciel... Perdóname por no decírtelo antes no era fácil para mí enfrentar y menos recordar todo esto, por favor mi niño ya no llores... No me gusta ver a nadie de mi sangre llorar... Además tengo que decirte el por qué no puedes tener un bebé con Sebastián... Y porque tenemos que llamar a su madre...- _

Ciel levanto el rostro completamente lloroso como cuando niño y miro fijamente a Adrián y le regalo una sonrisa sincera y dulce... _-Adrián entiendo que no ha sido fácil, no te preocupes yo no te odio, creo que desde niño se que teníamos algo que nos unía... Después de tus palabras recordé un hecho, unas palabras de Vincent, el me dijo que teníamos un lazo tan importante... Uno que es el más importante después del amor, la sangre, si te soy honesto nunca entendí además de que no volví a preguntar después de que mi padre me pidió silencio, si es difícil enterarme después de tanto que tengo un abuelo, un shinigami...- _Ciel respiro mas tranquilo y se le quedo viendo a Adrián quien tenía algo que decir.

_-Si... Efectivamente soy tu abuelo y un shinigami, y es justamente ese tu porque no puedes tener hijos... Actualmente eres demonio, pero en tu interior tienes dos naturalezas más la humana y la shinigami, las tres naturalezas tienen energías de vida diferentes, aunque la shinigami y demoniaca están casi en la misma sintonía, es por eso que tenemos que hablar y pedir ayuda a ellas, ella puede ponerte en sintonía, pero perderás un naturaleza y tendrás que dormir otra como paso con Grell... El es mitad demonio... Pero esas son otras cosas para después, entonces Ciel, si deseas un bebé tu energía de vida debe ser solo una sino no podrás engendrar otra, pero yo no puedo. Tiene que ser ella._..- Hablaba ya un tanto agobiado el legendario para con su nieto. Entonces el menor suspiro cansado era demasiado por asimilar pero su demoníaca mente lo calmo e hizo tomar una decisión.

_-Entiendo a la perfección Adrián... Quiero decir... A... ... Esto aun es nuevo para mi, pero esta bien, acepto el llamados, ahora tendremos que ir con Sebastián para notificarle... Todo... Absolutamente todo.- _Después de unos minutos Shinigami y demonio salían hacia el jardín donde aunque sus esposo estaban calmados se notaba una triste tensión, Sebastián había también por su parte aceptado el buscar a su madre primero para hablar con ella de porque le abandonó... Ya después sólo si Ciel quería, le pediría ayuda... Pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los 4, es que todo ese tiempo y desde hace un poco mas eran observados por un ser del infierno. Un ser que sonreía con malicia mostrando sus colmillos resaltando en unos labios con una intensidad tonalidad roja.

_-Ciel... Mi amor, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?... ¿Qué te digo Adrián?... ¿Podremos tener bebés?... Espera... Ciel, tu estuviste llorando... Amor, no me digas que no podremos... - _Preguntaba preocupado y con mucha tristeza el demonio mayor a su esposo, quien se acerco a él y lo abrazo dulcemente para así reconfortarlo, Ciel le levanto el rostro a su amado Sebastián y lo beso dulcemente para decirle a ese modo que todo estaba bien, instantes después de ese beso, Ciel le sonrió. -_Sebastián, no te pongas triste, pero tenemos algo que decirte Adrián y yo... No es algo fácil el que yo pueda tener un bebé así como estoy ahorita, dentro de mi hay un desequilibrio de naturalezas... Son 3... Demonio, Humano... Y Shinigami... Esta última es por parte de Adrián, me entere de algo que quizá sabía pero nunca entendí, Adrián Crevan fue pareja de mi difunta abuela Claudia Phantomhive... Con ella tuvo a mi padre Vincent y a tía Francés ahora entiendo esa frialdad a la muerte que tenemos los Phantomhive... Y muchos de sus secretos... Pero lo importante ahora es buscar a tu madre, se que estas receloso lo puedo leer en tu aura y parte de tu mente, todo tiene explicación, pero yo mismo que tengo un pasado difícil no soy quién para obligarte, pero vamos la necesitamos y así si tienes algo pendiente lo p..puedes hablar...- _Decía el menor con palabras dulces y reconfortantes, por instantes se le olvidaba a Sebastián ese lazo especial entre demonios que existía tan raro como el mismo amor... Sebastián le sonrió dulce y sinceramente a su amado, mientras el demoniaco menor lo tomo de las manos sonriendo, al par de esto Grell consolaba a Adrián a quien aun le pesaba la confesión recién hecha, Grell nunca le reclamaría nada su amor por el platinado era puro, además de que era muy comprensivo, pero entonces el momento fue interrumpido por ese ser del infierno que los veía desde hace un buen tiempo... Era una figura vestida con una capa de pies a cabeza con una capucha de color negro.

-_Lamento interrumpirles tan conmovedor momento, pero no creen que si tienen cosas que arreglar conmigo es mejor que lo hagan de una buena vez... Por cierto Adrián... Tantos siglos sin verte querido... Se queme extrañaste... Oh mira supongo que quien te abraza es Grell, ha pasado tanto tiempo, te ves hermosa... Y tú... Tú mi amado demonio... Te he extrañado tanto, pensé que me odiabas por irme como me fui, pero nunca quise abandonarte... Nunca me quise ir... Pero fui arrancada de mi hogar, a pesar de lo que y quien soy, era tu vida a salvo o la mía... Preferí la tuya sin dudar… y te deje con tu padre ya que en ese entonces no tenías poderes demoniacos... Ah... Pero ese estúpido de Lucifer al menos hizo lo que pudo por criarte... Se lo agradezco…- _Hablaba con cierta tristeza esa voz femenina, la cual era melodiosa, se abrazo a Sebastián casi llorando entonces la capucha cedió... Dejando ver a una hermosa demonio de ojos plateados, cabello negro hasta la cintura, lacio, ojos finos justo como los de Sebastián y una gran belleza, llevaba un vestido de terciopelo negro y una especie de corona delicada, en cuanto Sebastián la tubo enfrente su rostro se congelo no creía a quien tenia enfrente, se aferro a ella temblando... Ciel se quedo confundido al ver como esa bella mujer que no aparentaba mas de 30 años, de infernal belleza abrazaba llorando a Sebastián, entonces un sentimiento de parte de Sebastián le llego. Entendiendo quien era ella...

* * *

**Bueno mis bella salmas y ladies, hasta aquí queda el segundo capítulo, ya se, ya se... Esto esta ¿raro?... No se mi imaginación e inspiración es la que manda, espero les guste el camino que va tomando... Sin más por el momento, tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	3. Pasado Infernal

**Hola nuevamente mis hermosas almas lectoras y mis maravillosas ladies, el infernal día de hoy, les traigo la 3ra entrega de este fic, lo que les puedo adelantar es que hoy saldrán muchas cosas del pasado a la luz, ¿Cambiara el resentimiento de Sebastián hacia su madre?, ¿Cómo se conectan Grell y Sebastián?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Aquí nuestro sexy platinado con la demonio?, ¿Cuál será la razón por la que la madre de Sebastián tuvo que abandonarlo de más joven?... Eso será respondido hoy aquí… un dulce e inferna beso, que disfruten el cap.**

* * *

**Cap 3: Pasado Infernal**

Esta hermosa demonio azabache de mirar plateado se aferraba cada vez más a Sebastián, quien seguía un tanto sorprendido, aunque ya había asimilado un poco, el que quien tenía entre sus brazos llorándole, era nada más y nada menos que la misma reina del infierno y su madre.

Lo minutos pasaron, y todos los presentes se mostraban intrigados, Sebastián así como los shinigamis tenían mucho tiempo que no sabían de ella. Sebastián procedió a llevarles dentro de la mansión, llegaron a una de las salas donde los 5 tomaron asiento. Ciel a la derecha de Sebastián, Adrian y Grell enfrente de ellos y La demonio en medio en un sillón individual.

_–Su majestad… Me siento intrigado por su visita, han pasado casi 100 años sin saber de usted, dígame que sucedió…- _Hablaba con un poco de recelo el demoniaco de mirar rubí hacia la de mirar plata, Quien solo le sonrió amablemente pero con cierto aire de tristeza. Ciel se mostro intrigado ya que la llamo majestad, pero el de mirar zafiro recordó que su esposo era un príncipe del infierno y al ser esta su madre, era más que obvio que le llamara así.

_–Pues veras Sebastián, Recuerdas que llevábamos una vida pues tranquila en el infierno, incluso creciste con los hijos de Saulot, Lasombra, Mefisto y de Lilith, Sin olvidar también a tus hermanos mayores y menores, ¿Si recuerdas que Claude es tu hermano no?, Bueno a lo que voy cuando tu tenias cerca de medio siglo tú padre Lucifer y Yo después de mucho logramos engendrar, los médicos infernales reales, sintieron 3 auras… un acontecimiento muy raro, 3 nuevos príncipes significaba más poder y descendencia para nosotros, cosa que no vio con buenos ojos Lilith…-_

La Demoniaca suspiro con un poco de pesar, pero aun así les sonrió a los presentes, –_Antes de que se me olvide… Tú eres Ciel verdad?, El Esposo de mi hijo, Te agradezco por amarlo y hacerlo tan feliz… Y se que me necesitan para algo mas, no duden claro que con gusto les daré mi ayuda y mas, todo por la felicidad de Sebastián y la tuya Ciel que eres mi nuevo hijo. Por cierto se me olvida también, Me llamo Liani, pero tú puedes llamarme madre~ y tu también Sebastián no me gusta que me digas majestad….-_

Sebastián rio un poco, recordando cuan dulce podía ser su madre, así que le regalo una de sus famosas sonrisas encantadoras. –_Entendido madre, no se me olvidara nunca más, y pues le agradezco que en verdad nos vaya a ayudar, queremos concebir un pequeño demonio, llevamos 10 años intentándolo.- _Sebastián tenia tomado de la mano a Ciel quien solo le sonrió un poco y miro a Liani. –_Está bien, le llamare madre, aun es un poco difícil asimilar tanto, primero el enterarme que Adrián es mi abuelo, que existe usted, y más verla aquí con nosotros, yo se que Sebastián se sentirá como yo, feliz de recuperar un poco de su pasado. Ya no estábamos solos, porque nos tenemos uno a otro ciertamente, pero ahora con una familia que nos respalde creo que estaremos mejor, ¿O no Sebastián?-_

El de mirar rubí, se quedo completamente atónito ante las palabras de su demoniaco esposo, si no era extraño esa elocuencia que poseía, el que tomara todo de lo mejor posible era increíble, Sebastián sonrió y abrazo a Ciel, mientras los shinigamis estaban abrazados. –_Bueno, me regresare un poco en la historia, y te narrare un poco mas… Recordaras que te contamos también que cuando yo y tu padre solíamos ser arcángeles, estuvimos como hermanos, cuando cayó Lucifer, el hizo su vida en el infierno y su primera pareja fue Lilith, pero al caer yo, al tenerme hay en el infierno las cosas cambiaron, no éramos mas ángeles, el ya era un demonio y yo un ángel caído a nada de ser un demonio… -_

Narraba la demonio de mirar plata, ciertamente se encontraban concentrados e intrigados pero Grell se puso nervioso al oír el nombre de su madre… El ambiente era un tanto tenso y desconcertante. Al menos para el pelirrojo.

_–… Con el tiempo me volví demonio, y Lucifer me entrego toda su atención, así como su amor, Por lo que se deshizo de Lilith, además de que esta no tubo objeción ya se había aburrido de tu padre, y ella le había hachado el ojo a un Shinigami. Ciertamente tengo que decirlo, el matrimonio entre demonios es algo que es irrompible, muy raro, es un lazo tan fuerte en el cual si muere uno muere el otro, por eso es una alianza eterna única, además de que pocos demonios tomamos estas cosas enserio, al principio fue fácil concebir a tus hermanos, incluido Claude, después llegaste tu… Sin duda de mis hijos tú eras el más dulce, siempre atento, siempre dispuesto a aprender y entrenar, lo que me pareció un tanto raro es que conforme ibas creciendo aún no tuvieras poderes… Por lo cual te quedaste con nosotros por más tiempo, a diferencia de tus hermanos que ya comenzaban a hacer contratos...-_

Ciel se sorprendió al igual que Sebastián al escuchar que Claude era su hermano. Sebastián simplemente no lo recordaba, cierto era que el de mirar rubí, llevaba tantos contratos que había olvidado gran parte de su vida en el infierno, solo se limitaba a presentarse a Lucifer antes y después de cada contrato.

Por su parte Adrian ya sabía absolutamente todo, pero quería escucharlo de viva voz de su amiga, si esta demonio de mirar plata era amiga del platinado. Pero por su parte Grell estaba algo receloso él sabía lo que Lilith le había hecho a la madre de Sebastián, pero era algo que no debía saber, el era un pequeño cuando esto paso.

_–… Los años siguieron pasando, sin duda siempre fuiste mi consentido, y pues solo tú me quedabas, ahora como recordaras, o eso espero, tú padre y yo queríamos una pequeña demonio, pero se había vuelto difícil, todos los asuntos en el infierno, yo cuidaba de ti, vigilaba a mis otros 5 hijos además de ti, ahí es donde entra lo de estos 4 previamente mencionados: Saulot, Lasombra, Mefisto y de Lilith, Todos teníamos crías~, Y creo que no lo recuerdas, pero Lilith nos visitaba con un pequeño pelirrojo como ella, el cual aún no mostraba poderes… Ella deseaba que fueran demoniacos, porque de lo contrario le seria arrebatado, Era un hibrido entre demonio y shinigami, Y sí, estoy hablando de ti Grell. Creo que aquí ya no es novedad eso, ¿Verdad?, Es por eso que su pasado les une, prácticamente éramos familia, ahora… tiempo después al fin pudimos tener tiempo para concebir, sabes lo exageradamente fértiles que somos los demonios, mi espera de 3 pequeños demonios era todo un acontecimiento en el mundo demoniaco…-_

Liani suspiro tomando aire y fuerzas para continuar… –_Como ya he dicho Lilith lo tomo muy mal… ya que tiempo después de que yo concebí, su pequeño empezó a mostrar poderes, eran una mezcla entre demoniacos y shinigamis, esto la puso tensa, estaba sola criándote Grell, Nosotros le dimos la mano siempre que la necesito… Grell me acuerdo que siempre te ponía vestidos… te veías tan adorable, siempre quiso una niña, ella te amo con todo. Ahora bien el tiempo paso, y Grell termino de mostrar sus poderes, eran en su mayoría de shinigami, por lo que ella fue obligada por Anthony Sutcliff a que durmiera los poderes demoniacos de Grell, el le criaría como shinigami. Esto hiso enloquecer a Lilith, se negó a hacerlo, llego al infierno con nosotros para poder ocultarse, pero una noche en la cual solo veía dormir a Grell se le apareció Anthony, realmente hay se hiso una guerra. Lucifer y Yo fuimos en su ayuda, pero lo que me toco vivir no me lo espere, Lilith estaba aferrada a Grell, trate de calmarla pero arremetió contra mí, me ataco y me amenazo, que si no me iba con ella y cuidaba a Grell hay mismo mataría a Sebastián y a los 3 pequeños que estaba esperando, si bien podía matarla y así salvarme, se lo que es ser madre, yo también haría e hice hasta lo impensado por mis hijos.-_

Grell y Sebastián se veían con un tanto de rencor, pero al bajar Grell la cabeza Sebastián entendió que no tendría que desquitarse con él, el mirar rubí suspiro y siguió escuchando, mientras Ciel trataba de calmarlo, cosa que también hacia Adrian para con su pelirrojo.

–_Me vi amenazada por Lilith, sin duda es de las demonios más poderosas, pero aunque no quise, ella me doblego contra mi voluntad, así que esta noche se puede decir que fue cuando te abandone y te deje con tu padre, le grite que la cazara y matara antes de que ella nos matara primero… También mi estado me impedía usar poderes… Simplemente fue un lio, Lilith me llevo con ella y Grell, si mal no recuerdo me faltaba la mitad de mi embarazo, así que tuve que aguantar sus maltratos, locuras y estupideces, las cuales eran menos mientras cuidaba a Grell, siempre me hiciste sonreír mi pequeño pelirrojo, llego el tiempo en el que dio a luz a mis trillizos… Los cuales nunca pude cargar… Lilith junto con sus demonias me digo que les había matado… Mi furia fue tan grande que arremetí con ella, Yo misma al liberarme y segada por la ira, fui con Anthony Sutcliff para entregarte a él.- _

–_Lo siguiente que paso es que tome mi forma demoniaca y ella igual, nos mantuvimos en una pelea que duro un par de décadas, atacándonos, torturándonos, la haría pagar por quitarme a mis hijos, quedemos al borde de la muerte lo único que supe fue en el bosque infernal en una cueva hay me oculte hasta que pude sanar, me tomo mucho tiempo, la furia no se me iba, y así como podría regresar con Sebastián y Lucifer, no aguante mas, estaba tan débil, y no había avanzado mucho en mi curación, así que sin que yo proponérmelo caí es sopor, en sueño un sueño que un tiempo después fue irrumpido por Lucifer, había pasado años buscándome, en esos mismos años, él encontró algo, encontró 3 pequeños moribundos, inmediatamente reconoció sus auras y se los llevo, los sano con ayuda de los médicos, los crio al par que me buscaba, pero también me conto que un tanto antes de encontrar a los 3 pequeños, tu ya habías obtenido tus poderes, te habías vuelto frio, sarcástico, y bastante sádico, todo lo contrario a como eras, todo por mi ausencia, bueno somos demonios después de todo, así que solo me levante, suspire, supe que recién salías de un contrato, y formabas uno nuevo con un pequeño de 10 años que lo había perdido todo.-_

Sebastián se quedo completamente helado, no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba… El incluso un tiempo la maldijo por abandonarle, eso le hiso volverse frio, se centro en entrenar para ser un demonio contratista, sin importarle nada había probado todos los pecados y sobre todo su favorito era el de la lujuria. Sebastián se tapo la boca con el dorso de su mano izquierda, tenia que admirarle a su madre, ella había escogido sufrir, por no verle morir, sin previo aviso el demonio de mirar rubí comenzó a llorar un par de lagrimas de sangre las cuales se limpio con las manos haciendo que se evaporaran.

Por su parte Grell se sentia sumamente mal, su madre si la adoraba, pero realmente desaprobaba todo lo que su madre, Lilith le había hecho a Liani. –_Liani… Y… ¿Entonces qué paso con tus tres demonios?... ¿Están vivos verdad?...- _Cuestiono Grell para cambiar un poco el ambiente de lo sucedido.

–_Así es Grell, de hecho viene conmigo, ellos y yo como ya sabrá Adrian que soy la mejor medico infernal, quien crees que le enseño anatomía demoniaca~, Shadow, Sariel, Alexander, Vengan aquí~- _En cuestión de segundos 3 demonios aparecieron detrás de Liani, Shadow era un tanto similar a Sebastián, poseía ojos rubí, su cabellos era azabache-pelirrojo [al modo de Ronald] con una sonrisa sarcástica. Sariel era Peli azul, llevaba su cabello largo hasta media espalda recogido en una trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo, de ojos zafiro, usaba lentes y tenía un porte serio, Alexander era rubio de ojos esmeralda, sonrisa despreocupada y sin duda el más animado.

–_Sebastián, te presento a tus hermanos menores, ellos son quienes junto conmigo ayudaremos a Ciel y a ti para que conciban un pequeño demonio, ¿Entendido hijos?.- _Liani sonrió y los 3 demonios presentes contestaron al unisonó. –_As You Wish…-_

Sebastián los analizo un poco, estaba receloso, hasta que decidió pararse y comenzó a hablar con esos "jóvenes" demonios. Liani por su parte se paro y fue a abrazar a Grell, no tenia por que sentirse mal, no fue su culpa, Liani le quería. Las horas pasaban, y el par de demoniacos esposos, no se creían lo que había acontecido hoy. Al despertarse, eran solo ellos, sus sirvientes, sus ahijados, así como Grell &amp; Adrián, quienes formaban a cierto modo su familia, pero ahora Sebastián tenia de nuevo a su madre, ahora a sus tres hermanos menores, Ciel tenía suegra, abuelo y por consiguiente Grell era su abuela.

Sin duda el panorama para estos demoniacos parecía un tanto abrumador, pero a la vez tranquilizante, tenían ya la esperanza y la ayuda para formar una familia propia.

* * *

**Bueno ejem… ok largo, esto fue largo XD tenemos un panorama bastante único… ahora si a partir de aquí empezara esa busca su sueño~ espero que les haya gustado… esto ya se hiso un melodrama demoniaco-shinigami, que puedo decir, -3- asi me aman xD ok no. Un infernal beso y tengan dulces pesadillas**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	4. Los 10 Días

**Hola nuevamente mis hermosas almas y hermosas ladies, al fin les traigo la 4ta entrega de Un Sueño, Un Deseo, Una Eternidad… Créanme que no ha sido nada fácil… mis infernales musas ya me han traído al infierno después de que se esfumaron, y me torturan dándome poca inspiración… Bueno ¿Qué le vamos a hacer, no?... No les aburro más y espero que disfruten el cap de hoy…**

* * *

**Cap 4: Los 10 días.**

Las horas habían pasado, Sebastián se mostraba más relajado incluso sonreía ante sus hermanos, presento a Ciel como su esposo, les conto toda la historia de cómo se dio su amor tan único. Los 3 demonios le contaron su vida a Sebastián y Ciel.

El primero en empezar fue Shadow, el se encargada de un hospital muy famoso entre planos, atendían a cualquier ser. Sariel por su parte había servido a la armada demoniaca, fue casado una vez, tenía una hija llamada Alexa, azulina como él la cual era su completa adoración junto con su esposa Amanda. Alexander por su parte trabajaba en el infierno como uno de los médicos reales.

Los días en esa mansión empezaron a pasar, Adrian Y Grell, iban a su trabajo y aprovecharon la oferta de Liani de cuidar a los gemelos. Así trabajarían un tanto más relajados ya que sabían que con Sebastián y ahora con su madre siempre estaban seguros.

Durante esos días, Liani junto con sus hijos estuvieron analizando y examinando a Ciel, ciertamente era un caso complicado, sus 3 naturalezas estaban muy unidas, pero no sería imposible el dormir dos.

–_Bien Ciel, Mis hijos y Yo ya ideamos el método a utilizar contigo… No te preocupes es algo batalloso, para nosotros que haremos las pócimas, tú solo tienes que beberlas… y en el aproximado de unos 10 días… serás demonio puro… Y al fin podrán hacer el intento de concebir un pequeño demonio. ¿Alguna duda Ciel… Sebastián?- _Les preguntaba la demonio de mirar plata a sus pequeños demonios.

–_Solo una pregunta madre… Si Sebastián y yo logramos concebir un bebe, ¿Cuánto tiempo durara el embarazo?, ¿Es igual al de un humano?... ¿Necesito algún cuidado especial?- _Preguntaba el joven demonio azulino expectante… Puesto que tenía esa duda desde hace mucho.

–_Pues… durara igual 9 meses, eso sí… si fueras más joven sería muy riesgoso que estuvieras en ese estado, pero ya que eres adulto, además de que has aprendido a usar tus poderes muy bien, que aún me tienes sorprendida, para que solo tengas 10 años como demonio tienes talento natural.- _Le regalo una sonrisa sutil y amable la dueña de ese mirar plata.

–_Bueno madre. ¿Entonces cuando empieza Ciel a tomar las pócimas?- _Preguntaba intrigado el de mirar rubí. A lo que su madre le regalo una sonrisa cálida, entre sus manos invoco una botella grande y se la dio a Sebastián, era una pócima azul.

–_Esta hijos míos, es la primera que deberá tomar, es para terminar de suprimir su naturaleza humana, que es la más débil, deberá tomarla entera en 2 días. Es la más fácil de tomar, sabe exageradamente dulce, inclusive para los demonios. ¿Entendido?-_

–_Entendido madre…- _Decían al unisonó azabache y azulino, al par que el mayor tomaba entre sus manos esa botella y le serbia un vaso a Ciel. El menor veía intrigado esa pócima, la tomo entre sus manos, la olio un momento y percibió un olor dulce… Sumamente dulce, así que procedió a beberla, sintió un dulzor único, al terminar le entrego el vaso a Sebastián.

–_Es verdad… Incluso es más dulce que lo que haya probado como humano o demonio… - _Se oía la intriga en voz del azulino, quien en cuestión de unos minutos comenzó a sentirse con un extraño mareo además de mucho sueño. Sebastián lo llevo con cierto cuidado hasta la habitación, lo recostó y Ciel cayo completamente dormido sin más.

Los dos días pasaron Ciel dormía mucho por efecto de esa pócima, La madre de Sebastián les digo que era el efecto correcto. Era media tarde y se encontraban una vez más en una de las salas de la mansión, pero esta vez quien les hablaba era uno de los hermanos de Sebastián. Era el del medio… Sariel.

–_Bien hermano, cuñado… Ya que he revisado a Ciel, y lo que he encontrado ha sido satisfactorio, todo rastro de tu energía y esencia humana ha quedado mas que dormida, ¿Ciel como te sientes?...- _Ponía una sutil sonrisa el azulino de largo cabello.

_–Realmente me siento bien Sariel, dime ¿Qué sigue ahora por hacer o tomar?- _Preguntaba un tanto impaciente el demonio menor a su cuñado. Sariel le sonrió y miro también a Sebastián.

–_Pues la siguiente pócima… Esta es por 4 días… Esta es para separar y dormir su parte shinigami… Esta pócima es una tanto amarga… Espero no te incomode… es solo una toma al día así que sin más aquí tienen, y nos vemos en 4 días…- _Sariel les entrego una botella con una pócima verde, y se fue desapareciendo del lugar en un portal zafiro.

–_Uhnm… Bueno, Sigamos con esto Sebastián…- _Ciel suspiro mirando esa pócima, aun no le gustaban las cosas amargas… Pero tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo. Sebastián le sirvió una copa a Ciel y se la ofreció, quien la tomo sin decir nada más. La cara de Ciel sin duda alguna fue de cierta repulsión, esa pócima era demasiado amarga para él tanto que casi quería vomitarla, pero no podía.

Nuevamente esa pócima tuvo un efecto sobre Ciel, quien se encontraba mayormente ido, pensativo, pero claro eso no afectaba demasiado la relación con Sebastián, Ciertamente estos días se estaban volviendo una rara odisea, El demonio ojirojo ciertamente estaba intrigado por todo el proceso a llevar.

Una vez más los días designados pasaron y así llegaron al final del 4 día… Ciel seguía un tanto pues serio… ese era el efecto que le había dejado la pócima al menor…

En este instante se encontraban en la biblioteca. _–Uhnm… Sebastián ¿Sabes quién va a venir hoy para la siguiente pócima?- _Preguntaba seriamente el menor, a lo que el azabache bajo el libro que se encontraba leyendo.

_–Según recuerdo veremos a madre hoy… Estuvo arreglando unas cosas en él infierno junto con Lucifer… mi padre… ¿Estas ansioso a que esto termine verdad?...- _ El mayor mostraba su rostro con una sutil interrogante mientras se levantaba del sillón.

–_Honestamente… Si… Ya quiero que tan odisea acabe… Para ya tener la oportunidad de tener un bebe…- _Ante estas últimas palabras, el azulino se permitió sonreír como no hacía en hace unos días.

_–Ciertamente Ciel… Somos dos… Ya quiero que esto termine…- _El demonio mayor soltó un suspiro un poco cansando… y en eso se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta de la biblioteca, por lo que el azabache sin más se levanto para abrir y recibir, justamente a su madre.

_–Buenos días hijos míos… Sebastián, Ciel ¿Cómo han estado?... -_Preguntaba la azabache mientras entraba tranquilamente a la biblioteca, donde Ciel se levanto en signo de educación y le beso la mano a su suegra.

–_Nos encontramos bien madre, solamente un poco ansiosos por que termine este periodo… Realmente no vemos el día en el que esto acabe… Es sin duda algo muy tedioso… y ya queremos tener un bebé…- _Fluidamente se expresaba el azulino para con la ojiplata.

–_Bien… bueno… he traído la ultima pócima que te tomaras Ciel…- _La Demoniaca saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña botella no mayor a un puño, la cual contenía un liquido rojo. _–Ciel… esta es toma única… esta pócima roja es un poco pesada y espesa… te la vas a tomar completa te podrá saber un poco cúprica… Pero es normal... ¿Listo?-_

–_Si, estoy listo madre… ¿Algo más que deba saber?...-_ Pregunto mientras le era entregada la pócima, la cual al tenerla en su poder la destapo y estaba por beber.

–_Solo una… después de esta pasaras los siguientes tres días en cama… te sentirás cansado, te puede llegar a doler el cuerpo… Pero al final tú naturaleza demoniaca habrá despertado al cien sobre las demás que ya se han dormido…- _Musito tranquilamente la ojiplata hacia el esposo de su hijo.

–_Entiendo… Bueno entonces creo que adelante… Sebastián, cuídame como siempre lo haces amor…- _Musito sin más y de un solo trago se paso completa la pócima, una vez que acabo tomo asiento ya que instantáneamente se mareo y cerró los ojos.

Sebastián veía intrigado a su esposo y el efecto que le estaba provocando la ultima pócima, cuando este paso un poco se acerco a Ciel.

–_Amor… ¿Cómo te sientes ahorita?...- _Pregunto el demoniaco mayor mientras estudiaba si era prudente acercarse a su azulino.

_–Me siento cansado… Quiero dormir… Sé que ya no es propio porque soy un adulto… pero ¿Sebastián… Me podrías cargar en tus brazos?... Siento que si me levanto me caeré…- _Acto seguido el azulino bostezo aun acomodado en dicho sillón.

–_Ciel… Claro que te puedo cargar, de eso no te preocupes… ya verás que terminando estos días… Todo estará mejor… Muchas gracias por hacer todo esto, todo para poder formar una familia…- _Después de estas palabras el azabache tomo entre sus brazos para cargar a Ciel, como hace mucho no hacían y así lo llevo hasta su habitación.

Después de ese día siguieron los subsecuentes tres en los cuales Ciel si se quejo de dolor, de cansancio, Prácticamente había dormido esos 3 días. Tal y como lo había advertido Liani, En esos tres días, los hermanos menos de Sebastián, iba a vigilar y a revisar a Ciel, Shadow fue el primero, le siguió Sariel y por ultimo Alexander… Al terminar los diez días Ciel se encontraba mejor. Su naturaleza era ya solo una…

* * *

**Buenos mis lindas Almas y hermosas ladies, esto es todo por el momento, espero lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias por leer, Se aceptan reviews, son gratis XD ****Un infernal beso y tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
